


Thank God We're Pretty

by inkandchocolate



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icon Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God We're Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> ____spacer____

When he was accepted for transfer to the Initiative, Riley wasn't surprised. Proud, yeah, of course he was proud. He called his mother first thing and let her tell him how she always knew he'd do great things.

Years later, face down in the mud with his knife in the demon's throat, he wonders if his mother still feels the same way. His skin is smeared with the blood of something that never saw the light of day and when he climbs to his feet, he rubs it onto his pants, knowing it won't come off.

Portrait of a hero.


End file.
